Wants
by Sakura Takako Shimizu
Summary: My first KuroFai fanfiction! Fai changes the cat's eye to a maid cafe. And beware, there are more twists in this than a twisler! Also some parts had to be deleted but will be uploaded as a separate story later on.


**Author's Note: Wheeee, my first KuroFai story~ X3 After watching the anime, Tokyo Revelatons, and Shunraiki, I just HAD to write this! X3 This story takes place during Resevoir Chronicle, since I wanted to write about mage Fai. I probably end up doing one for Tokyo Revelations too so stay tuned for that. The team return to Otou Country to run their cafe and Fai has an idea to turn it into something more...**

* * *

The gang was gathered up in the cafe. Fai was on one side of the counter and the others on the outside of the counter. "Our cafe will be going to have some minor changes to it as of today!" Fai annouced proudly. He rummaged through a paper shopping bag and pulled out a folded piece of cloth. He unraveled it causing the entire group to flinch. "From now on, we'll be know as a _Maid Cafe_." Fai smiled.

"So, that means that the Princess will be wearing a maid outfit, right?" Asked Kurogane. Fai wagged his finger playfully in Kurogane's face. "Nah-uh! A maid cafe requires all staff to wear a maid uniform. That includes you, Kurgy~" He giggled, thorwing the maid uniform at Kurogane. He angerily ripped the uniform off of his head. "You have GOT to be kidding me!!" He hollared.

Fai put his hand on Kurogane's shoulder. "Sorry Kuro-Puu, but I'm as serious as a heart attack. So with that in mind, let's go change!" He annouced while dragging the fumming ninja along.

* * *

Fai pushed Kurogane onto the bed. He immediately got back up in rage. "What's your malfunction?!" He shouted. Fai glanced towards the ground. "Can I ask you something?" He said in a mellow voice. Kurogane just stayed silent as Fai started. "How would you feel... if I... died?" He asked biting his bottom lip a tad.

Kurogane just sat there utterly dumbfounded. "What the hell kind of question is that?!" He showed obvious signs of anger. "Nevermind!" Fai shouted. His hand began to tremour as he reached for the door knob. Kurogane got up quickly and grabbed Fai's shaking hand. "What's wrong with you?" He asked seriously. Fai looked at Kurogane, his eyes looked like two wavering puddles of water. He hugged Kurogane tightly, gripping at the back of his shirt. He buried his face into Kurogane's strong build. Kurogane sighed deeply and began to rub Fai's head soothingly.

* * *

The cafe doors opened, the first customer of the day had arrived. Syaoran went to the front door and curtsied. "Hi and welcome to the cafe!" He said with an embaressed smile. The person stood their, mouth agape. He blinked twice. "L, Little Dog? Is that you?" He asked in disbelief. Syaoran looked up to see that it was Ryuuoh. His face went bright red and he felt himself shrink.

* * *

Ryuuoh sat in a stool at the counter. "Oh, so this was Big Cat's idea?" He asked folding his arms on the bar. Syaoran nodded timidly, face still bright red like cherries. "Hey, look on the bright side. You'll probably get a whole bunch of chicks dressed like that." He said giving Syaoran a thumbs up.

"By the way, where is Big Cat anyway? Big Dog isn't here either." He asked looking around the cafe curiously. Syaoran perked up. "Hey, you're right. I thought that they went to go get changed but they haven't come back yet." He said looking around as well.

As if on cue, Kurogane emerged from the backroom in his new outfit. A blush crossed Ryuuoh's face as he tried his very hardest not to laugh. Syaoran looked around. "Where's Fai?" He asked. Kurogane closed his eyes and shrugged abit. "He's feeling sick, so I told him to rest a bit." He stated. "Huh? That's weird, he was so energetic just a minute ago." Syaoran wondered.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Fai had his face buried into a pillow as he layed down on his stomach. "_What's wrong with me" _He thought. _"Why did I say all of those things to him?" _He sat up and rubbed the tears from his eyes as best he could. He stood up and left the room and made his way to the cafe.

Syaoran saw Fai come out from the backroom, he noticed how red his eyes were. "Fai? Are you feeling better?" He asked cautiously. Fai immediately snapped out of his trace and smiled at Syaoran. "Of course, never better." He giggled. Syaoran decided that if Fai didn't want to talk about it, that was okay. He returned the smile.

Ryuuoh looked at Fai with a bright red face. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked wiith a smile. Ryuuoh became startled. "Ah, yeah! I mean no! I mean... damn you make a good maid, Big Cat!" He said bluntly. "Oh, why thank you." He said, still smiling.

Kurogane was staring seriously at Fai as he scrubbed a table. Sakura walked up to the dazed Kurogane. "Um, Kurogane? I think that the table is clean now." She said nervously. He snapped out of his confusion and looked at the sparkling table. He stood up straight and continued to stare at Fai. Sakura looked back forth between the two, to try and understand what was going on between them.

* * *

The sky grew dark and the group began to close up the cafe. Kurogane and Syaoran stacked up chairs while Fai and Sakura cleaned the dishes. "Um, Fai? I don't want to sound rude but, what's going on between you and Kurogane?" Sakura asked while cleaning a dish. Fai stopped drying the dish that he was currently cleaning and turned slightly melancholic. "To be honest... I don't really know myself. I just seem to feel confused everytime I'm near him." He trailed off.

"It's love!" Cheered Mokona popping out from under the counter. Fai became surprised and took a small step back. "L, love?" He stammered. Mokona jumped onto the counter. "Yep, yep! It's love! You love Kuro-Puu, Fai." He said happily. The plate in Fai's hands slipped and smashed onto the floor, surprising both Kurogane and Syaoran. They both ran over to the bar.

"What happened?" Asked Syaoran. Fai just stood there, wide-eyed and speachless. "Hey, Mage! What's wrong?!" Shouted Kurogane. Fai eyes closed slowly and he fell to the ground.

* * *

When Fai woke up, he was back in the bedroom. Kurogane, who was sitting in a chair next to him, noticed that he woke up. "Good, you're awake." He said cooly. Fai looked over and saw Kurogane. "Oh, good morning Kuro-Puu." He smiled. Kurogane didn't return the smile and kept frowning. "What happened back there?" He asked. Fai looked down at the bed sheets and clenched his fists tightly. "I guess that I'm just abit stressed out." He lyed through a smile.

That was the one thing that Kurogane hated the most. Fai's fake smiles that concealed his true feelings. "Yeah? Go back to sleep then." Kurogane ordered. Fai layed back down and turned his head towards Kurogane. "Hey Kuro-Puu? What would you do... if someone loved you." He got a surprised reaction from Kurogane. He blushed. "W, well, it would depend on who it was. It's not like I would love some random person off the street who I just met." He said.

"Oh... Who do you love?" Fai asked closing his eyes. Kurogane almost fell backwards, but quickly regained his composure. He cleared his throat before responding. "Well, I suppose that I kinda, sorta, like Princess Tomoyo." He scratched his cheek and blushed. Fai felt his heart sink into his stomach. He pulled the covers over his face to hide the fact that his eyes shot open and tears were running down them. He put his hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs.

Kurogane looked over at Fai. "What's wrong?" Fai didn't respond. "Huh? Guess he fell asleep." He said while laying back in the chair. Fai continued to supress his uncontrolable sobs under the blanket. He couldn't sleep until dawn came around. Then he finally passed out.

* * *

Kurogane was the first to wake up. He stood up from the chair and went over to Fai's bed. He shook Fai from under the covers. "Hey Mage, it's morning! Wake up." He said loudly. Fai didn't budge. Annoyed, Kurogane grabbed hold of the bed sheets and tore them off of Fai. When the blankets were removed, Kurogane saw that Fai's eyes were bright red and tears were all over his face. Kurogane got in closer to inspect Fai's face.

Fai's eyes slowly, but surely opened. Kurogane flung backwards onto the floor. "Uh, hey." He said with a wave. Fai stood up out of bed but then quickly fell down. He landed right on top of Kurogane. "You pick the best places to fall, don't you Mage?" He yelled. Fai looked at Kurogane weakly. "Oh, sorry about that, Kuro-Puu." He said slowly getting up. Unfortunately he failed and fell right back into Kurogane's arms.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kurogane shouted. He placed his hand on Fai's forehead to push him away. That was when Kurogane realized how hot it was. "Hey Mage? Did you sleep last night?" He asked. Fai smiled weakly. "Of course I slept. Why do you ask?" He questioned. "You have a fever." Kurogane stated. "Oh.." Was the only thing that Fai could reply with. He sank down, using Kurogane's shoulders as a support.

"Hey, Mage! Wake up!!" Kurogane shouted. He lifted Fai up until they were eye to eye. "You know, you're a pain." He said. Fai smiled as best as he could. "Sorry, Kuro-Puu." The tone in his voice was very weak. Kurogane just sighed then put his hand on Fai's head and rubbed it abit. "Just rest. I'll take care of the cafe today." Said Kurogane. He picked up Fai princess style and placed him on the bed. Fai blushed and hid under the covers.

* * *

Today's first customer walked in. Kurogane went over to greet the person. "Welcome to the cafe." He mumbled in anger. The girl burst out into fits of laughter. But what surprised Kurogane the most, was that she looked exactly like Princess Tomoyo. "So this is the famous cafe?" She asked looking around. "Can I get you anything?" He asked catching Tomoyo's attention. She sat down at a table. "Let's see..." She said while picking up a menu.

Kurogane was staring deeply at Tomoyo's facial features. A blush crossed his face. "Can I get a strawberry cake?" She asked, pointing to the menu. Kurogane just kept staring at her. "W, what is it?" She asked nervously. Kurogane snapped out of it and shook his head. "Uh, sorry. You just kinda look like someone I know, that's all.." He trailed off. "Was it a girlfriend?" She asked. Kurogane stepped back flustered. Tomoyo smiled mischeviously. "Uh, s, so you wanted a strawberry cake, right? I'll go get that!" He stammered.

* * *

Kurogane went into the kitchen and handed Sakura the order. "What's wrong, Kurogane? Your face is all red." She asked. Kurogane just shrugged. " 's nothing." He said. Sakura nodded then began to cook.

"Hey, Cream Puff." Said Kurogane looking at Mokona. "Go into the Mage's room and see how he's doing for me, okay?" He ordered. Mokona jumped up. "Kay!" He cheered while bouncing away.

* * *

Mokona poked through the crack in the bedroom door and bounced onto Fai's bed. He took his little white puffy paw and gently poked Fai's cheek to wake him up. "Fai, Kurgy wanted me to check on you." He said. Fai smiled. "Did he, now?" He said while petting Mokona's head.

Through the darkness of the room, Mokona noticed tears all over Fai's cheeks. "Were you crying, Fai?" He asked concerned. Fai's eyes went wide for a second. He bit his lower lip and held Mokona close. Mokona hugged Fai's face and rubbed his cheek against Fai's. "Don't tell, Kuro-Puu, okay Mokona." He said through broken sobs. Mokona nodded, still nuzzling Fai to comfort him.

* * *

"Here." Kurogane said, placing a piece of cake in front Tomoyo. She picked up a fork a took a bite. "So, this girl..." She started, getting Kurogane's attention. "What's she like? What's her name? Is she cute?" She asked throwing random questions at him.

Kurogane sighed and gave in. He sat at the table with Tomoyo. "Her name is Tomoyo..." He started. "No way! We have the same name?!" She said in disbeleif. "Not only that, you also look exactly alike." He said, blushing. "Oh do we now?" She said, leaning in closer to Kurogane. His face turned bright red as she got closer and closer. Then she finally closed the gap between them with a kiss.

Kurogane's eyes shot wide open. But after a few seconds, he closed them and kissed Tomoyo back. When the kiss ended Kurogane's face was as red as his eyes. Tomoyo giggled into her hand.

* * *

Fai sat up quickly, knocking Mokona onto the floor. He jumped right back up and went next to Fai's side. Fai's eyes went wide and he began to heave into his hand. "F, Fai, what's wrong? Are you going to be sick?" Mokona asked in concern. Fai's whole body began to tremour as he gagged into his hand. He squeezed his eyes tightly. Then blood burst out from in between his fingers and onto the white bed sheets. Fai then passed out. Mokona quickly dashed out of the backroom and into the cafe to get help.

"Help! Help!" Mokona shouted frantically. Kurogane got up from his seat and dashed over to Mokona. He picked up the fluffy creature. "What happened?!" He shouted. Mokona began to cry. "It's Fai!" He yelled. Kurogane's eyes went wide in shock. "What about him?!" He said, shaking Mokona. "He...! He threw up blood!" He cried.

Kurogane dropped Mokona onto the ground and sprinted down the backroom hall towards Fai's room. He swung open the door and dashed over to Fai. He craddled Fai's head into his arm to get a good look at his face. Blood trailed down both corners of Fai's mouth and stained his porcelin colored hands.

"Hey, Mage! Wake up!!" He shook Fai by his shoulders, but he got no response. "Mage! Mage!!" His voice was becoming hysteric. "FAI!!" He shouted. Fai's eyes slowly opened. His vision was abit blurry, but he was able to tell that Kurogane was craddling his head. "K, Kuro-Puu...?" He said in a low tone. Kurogane bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around Fai as gently as he could. Fai smiled weakly and took his shakey arms, hugging Kurogane back.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Kurogane shouted. "Sorry. I didn't want you to worry." He smiled. "So instead wait until you puke blood?!" Kurogane hollared. Fai stopped hugging Kurogane and held onto his shoudlers. "What are you talking about?" Fai said. "I'm talking about the blood all over the place!" Kurogane was getting very angry. Although, Fai did seem genuinely confused.

"Kuro-Puu, that's not blood." Fai poked Kurogane on the nose. Kurogane calmed down but looked confused. "Don't you remember, Kuro-Puu?" Kurogane cocked an eyebrow. "We had that red soup." He said, smiling. Kurogane sweatdropped as it all came back to him. He playfully smashed his palm into Fai's face. "That's what I get for worrying, huh?" He joked.

Tomoyo swung open the door. She stopped to catch her breath. "W, what happened?!" She breathed. Fai's eyes went wide. "T, Tomoyo?!" He said surprised. "How do you know my name?" She asked confused. "I told him." Kurogane stated. "Did you also tell him about our romantic kiss?" She said with a blush. Kurogane blushed angrily at the horny school girl.

Fai pushed Kurogane away from him. His visage was hurt and stung. "What's wrong with you?" Kurogane asked in confusion. Fai bawled up his fist tightly and put it to his chest.

"Oh! I get it! He's gay!" Tomoyo stated, putting her hands on her hips. "He's WHAT?!" Kurogane spat out. Tomoyo closed her eyes and crossed her hands. "It's too bad that he can't have you though. Huh, Kurogane?" She wrapped her arm around Kurogane's and snuggled it with her cheek. Kurogane looked at Tomoyo confused. "What the hell does that mean?" He questioned.

"Well, he wants to kiss you and marry you. But he can't because that's wrong." She answered. "Why is it wrong?" Kurogane asked. Tomoyo looked at Kurogane with a confused visage. "If he loves me, why is wrong? That IS what a relationship is. Two people who love each other." Kurogane's words made Fai look up with less hurt in his eyes.

"No! That's NOT how it is! You're both guys!! That makes it wrong!!!" Tomoyo stamped her feet like a child. "Actually, that just means that we have more things in common." Kurogane smirked. Fai spoke up. "But, I thought that you loved Princess Tomoyo!" He said nervously. Kurogane walked over to Fai and grabbed his chin. "That was before I knew that you liked me." He said seducivly. Fai blushed.

"But I can offer you so much more!" Tomoyo yelled. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground. "What are doing?!" Kurogane shouted. Tomoyo undid her tie then sat on the ground with her legs spread open. She put her pinky to her lips. "I'm just pleasing my man." She said in a sexy voice.

**/If you are over 18 follow the link to the missing section/**

* * *

Kurogane took his hand and slapped Tomoyo across the face. "I don't normally hit girls so you'll have to excuse me, but you really needed that." He said crossing his arms. Tomoyo placed her hand on her cheek. Tears threatened to escape her eyes. "Maybe now you'll listen to me. I love this man right here! I am in love with Fai D Flourite! You got that?!" He yelled with a smirk. Fai blushed again and felt his heart flutter with joy.

Tomoyo collected her clothes and stood up. "I'm sorry, Kurogane." She turned towards Fai. "I'm even more sorry to you, Fai. I promise that I'll never do anything to Kurogane again. In fact, I will never return to this cafe again." She bowed then dashed off with tears streaming down her face.

Kurogane sighed then walked over to Fai. He pushed Fai down on the bed then placed himself over Fai. "You know, well I may not want to be with a girl, you do know that sometimes a man's body will react in a certain way." He said. Fai blushed furiously. "Uh, w, what are you talking about, Kuro-Puu?" He bit his finger nervously. "What do you think." Kurogane placed his lips against Fai's. He pressed down harder to gain entrance into the magician's mouth. Fai opened his mouth allowing Kurogane's tonge to clash with his own.

**/If you are over 18 follow the link for the missing section/**

.net/s/5797262/1/Wants_The_Cut_Out_Scenes

* * *

The sun set, it was now time to close up the cafe for the day. Syaoran locked the front door. He looked around the empty cafe. "Hey Sakura! Have you seen Kurogane and Fai?" He shouted over to Sakura, who was washing the dishes. She shook her head and replied with a smiple, "Nu-uh." Syaoran shrugged then stacked up some chairs.

About three minutes later, both Kurogane and Fai entered the cafe from the backroom. Fai was blushing as they walked hand in hand together through the cafe, even though there were no customers. Syaoran stared at them, dumbstruck while Sakura blushed.

Mokona bounced over to Fai and jumped into his arms. "Hello there, Mokona." Fai said with a bright smile. "Did you guys make up?" Mokona asked. Fai looked over at Kurogane seductively, making him blush. Fai looked back at Mokona with his trade-mark smile. "Oh, you could say that." He giggled.

Sakura looked blankly at the sight before her. "Hey Syaoran, what does that mean?" She asked. Syaoran shook his head. "I don't think that you want to know, Princess." He sweatdropped. She nodded then continued to veiw the conversation between Fai and Mokona.

**THE END**

* * *

**All done! I was planning to do more chapters but it was short enough to be a oneshot. Mostly because of the cut-out chapters, so be sure to check those out too, but ONLY if you are over 18 years old! And look forward to my next Tsubasa fanfiction! I don't know what to call it yet but it's a bunch of short stories about the gang going to different dimensions that they didn't visit in the anime. The only CLAMP worlds that they'll probably visit are Kobato and Code Geass the rest will be other non-CLAMP anime and possibly American movies too. They WILL NOT however visit a Twilight world! Sorry fans of Twilight but I'm not really into the whole 'Vampires sparkle' thing. :/ If you want to make a request of a world for them to visit, feel free to comment or message me! ^-^**

**UPDATE!! 2/27/10**

**Those of you who have watched Kobato. episode 19 may have noticed that the Tsubasa gang will visit Kobato's world in the next episode. So Kobato. will now be crossed off from the list since they did visit that world now. :3**

**UPDATE!! 3/8/10**

**Added missing section 2! Only one more left! And I saw Kobato. 20 and it was very, meh. So I'm probably going to revamp their visit to Kobato's world in the next story, so now it's back on the list! :3  
**


End file.
